<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Just Gonna Call You Mine by sunflowerbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287258">I'm Just Gonna Call You Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi'>sunflowerbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingerfucking, Jealous Villanelle, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, do i need to tag like, eve teases v, its ok it ends soft they're soft, they fuck in a parking lot ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“You really should not flirt with other women if you want to stay at this stupid party.” Her voice is low, the words mumbled into Eve’s mouth in between nips on her bottom lip. </em>
  </p>
  <p>    <em>“You shouldn’t be so hot when you’re jealous if you don’t want me to flirt with other women.” </em><br/></p>
</blockquote>Killing Eve Week day 6: Jealousy
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killing Eve Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Just Gonna Call You Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle was jealous. Eve could see it from across the room, the way her body had tensed, her eyes had darkened. It was fascinating, watching Villanelle react to things she didn’t like. Her hands made fists and let them go, just to make them again, as if they were itching to do something, hurt someone. She was focused entirely on Eve, body pointed towards her, eyes barely leaving her long enough to blink. It was all-consuming, and Eve found herself drunk on the feeling. It didn’t help that Villanelle was wearing a semi-sheer top and Eve could see her abs twitch with each breath. It was a bit cruel of Eve to play this game, both to the woman in front of her, who’s name she hadn’t managed to remember, and to her girlfriend, who was beginning to stalk her way across the crowded room. It didn’t stop her from running her fingers though her hair, leaning forwards on the bar as if she were truly engaged with whatever was being said. </p>
<p>“Hello Eve,” Villanelle reached around her waist, pulling their bodies together, her fingers pressing into skin just enough to leave light marks through the fabric of Eve’s dress. “I need to talk to you, it is important, darling.” She emphasizes the darling, and Eve feels herself grow warmer at the heaviness of Villanelle’s accent. </p>
<p>Villanelle pulls Eve behind her, rounding a corner quickly before shoving her against the nearest wall and kissing her hard, hands flying into soft curls. “You really should not flirt with other women if you want to stay at this stupid party.” Her voice is low, the words mumbled into Eve’s mouth in between nips on her bottom lip. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be so hot when you’re jealous if you don’t want me to flirt with other women.” Eve bit back, her hands grabbing onto Villanelle’s waist, pulling her closer. It was quick, Eve flipping them around and pinning Villanelle against the wall. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I was talking to someone.” She left, fixing her lipstick on the way, leaving Villanelle hot and very, very bothered.  </p>
<p>“<em> пизда </em>!”  </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Villanelle could play the game too, was a master of it, in fact. If Eve was going to play dirty, so would she. “Sorry for pulling her away earlier, it was a work thing. Hope, right? You have to get a table with us, I would love to get to know you better.” Her voice was even, a polite smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Oh, sure! It’s nice to meet you…?” </p>
<p>“Villanelle!”  </p>
<p>It took Villanelle five seconds to put her hand on Eve’s thigh after they sat down, a minute to begin tracing lazy patterns across the skin revealed by the slit in her dress. Eve knew where this was going, could feel herself grow wet with anticipation.  </p>
<p>“Eve has always wanted to visit there, haven’t you?” Villanelle looked at her innocently, waiting until right before she spoke to lightly dig her nails into the inner part of her thigh. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Eve wasn’t even sure what they were discussing, but she managed to avoid gasping at the gentle bite of nails into her skin, so she figured that was enough. </p>
<p>“It is so beautiful;” her hand was getting dangerously close to Eve’s absolutely ruined panties, “I have not been since I was young. I think maybe for our next anniversary.”  A gentle, barely-there touch. </p>
<p>The gasp slipped out this time, Eve’s breath hitching at the feeling of a single finger making its way up and down her center. “You hadn’t um, you hadn’t mentioned that idea, that sounds lovely.”  </p>
<p>“Are you okay Eve?” Hope asked, the concern in her voice letting Villanelle know she was entirely oblivious to the way she was teasing the older woman. </p>
<p>“Of course. I just think I drank a little too much.” She laughed awkwardly, trying to cover a moan as Villanelle slipped a finger past the fabric and flicked it against her clit. </p>
<p>“Actually, um. Would you give me a minute?” Eve excused herself, quickly heading towards the bathroom, hoping Villanelle would get the hint. </p>
<p>If she did get it, she chose to ignore it, five minutes later and Eve was still pacing around the stall. She supposed she deserved the punishment, payback for the fake heart eyes she’d given Hope earlier in the evening. She splashed some water on her face, touched up her makeup, and walked back to the table with a plan in mind. “I think we should dance; the free drinks and music are the only interesting parts of this party.” </p>
<p>Both women stood, following behind without question as Eve led them to the part of the party where people who were drunk enough to dance at a work party were, dancing close enough to cause an hr nightmare if not for the fact that it would be forgotten in the morning. She started innocently enough, dancing with them both, letting Villanelle hold most of her attention. She eventually took ahold of Hope’s hands, pulling her nearer to dance. It wasn’t anything out of line, her hands only ghosting Hope’s hips, but she watched Villanelle’s eyes darken again nonetheless, smirked as her lip began to twitch. It wasn’t until Hope threw her arms around Eve’s neck that Villanelle snapped, though. Suddenly Eve felt two hands on her hips, grip firm and demanding. She let herself be pulled into Villanelle, her ass flush against her girlfriend’s front.  </p>
<p>“Mine.” Villanelle all but growled in her ear, biting at her neck in front of twenty drunk MI6 agents and one very confused Hope. “Mine.”  </p>
<p>“Prove it, then.” </p>
<p>Eve felt her stomach flip as Villanelle pulled her away from the crowd and out of the building in a second, not even bothering to grab their coats. She thanked whatever god she could think of that the parking garage was empty as Villanelle pushed her against their car, her hands everywhere at once, her tongue demanding entrance into Eve’s mouth.  </p>
<p>“Mine.” She bit at Eve’s jaw, sucked marks onto her neck, relishing in the moans it pulled from her. “It is so, so rude to tease people like that, darling Eve.”  </p>
<p>“You’re the one who had your hands up my dress at that table.”  </p>
<p>“You’re lucky I didn’t rip it off and fuck you right there.” Villanelle was hiking up Eve’s dress, eventually following through on that thought and ripping the slit open wider. “There we go.” She might have felt bad if not for the way Eve was looking at her, eyes hazed with lust and lips parted as she tried to catch her breath, she never was one for feeling bad anyway.  </p>
<p>“Since you are so interested in flirting just to frustrate me, I am going to see how loud I can make you scream right outside this party, make sure everyone realizes that you’re already a kept woman.” Villanelle grazed Eve’s underwear again, nearly moaning herself at just how soaked they were. It never stopped driving her wild, just how much she turned Eve on, how quickly. She yanked them down, though, letting Eve kick them off before immediately pushing two fingers inside wet heat.  </p>
<p>“Fuck! Villanelle!” The words were half gasp and half moan, Eve’s head falling back as Villanelle started a demanding pace, in and out and harder with each thrust, her other hand pulling at the top of the dress, trying to free her breasts, pulling at her nipples once they were out. “Oh my god, V, please.”  </p>
<p>“Please what?” Villanelle’s voice was smug, reveling in the power she held over Eve in the moment.  </p>
<p>“You know what, oh my god, fuck.” Her lips were on Eve’s neck again, nipping and kissing and sucking, anything to leave marks, anything to stake her claim. </p>
<p>“Use your words, baby. I can’t say yes if you don’t ask.” Villanelle taunted, Eve was going to have to beg for it this time, Villanelle had a point to prove. She slowed her pace, her thumb still never quite pressing Eve’s clit, barely grazing it, another tease of what’s to come. If only Eve was willing to beg.  </p>
<p>“Villanelle, come on I’m so close!”  </p>
<p>“What about it baby?”  </p>
<p>“Stop being a goddamn tease, V.” Eve was so close, could feel her walls fluttering, waiting for Villanelle to give her what she needed. </p>
<p>Her fingers stopped completely as she bit at Eve’s ear, “Beg. For. It.” It was a husked whisper, a demand without room for challenge. </p>
<p>“Please! Fucking please! Just please let me cum I'm so goddamn close Villanelle plea-” </p>
<p>Villanelle pushed her fingers back in, immediately returning to the frantic pace she’d set before, this time taking her other hand with it, using it to lavish Eve’s clit with the attention she’d finally begged for, felt like she could’ve cum just from the sight of Eve hitting that peak and falling over it, for her.  </p>
<p>She screamed as she came, an overlapping combination of Villanelle’s name and fuck, fuck, <em> fuck, </em> falling from her lips.  </p>
<p>“See. <em> Mine </em>.” Villanelle started to growl but it turned into a whine as she watched Eve sink to her knees, pulling at the pants of her suit. </p>
<p>“Villanelle, please.” Eve whispered; voice still hoarse from screaming only seconds ago. </p>
<p>She yanked at the button on her pants, shoving them down as it came undone, groaning as Eve touched her over the red lace left behind. “Eve. I am so close; I think I have been teased enough tonight.” She tried to sound commanding, but she couldn’t hold back a whimper as Eve pulled her underwear down, leaving her exposed as she fell back against the car.  </p>
<p>Luckily, Eve seemed to agree with her, immediately licking long strokes against her center, finding her clit and sucking hard.  </p>
<p>“Fuck! Eve! Inside, I need you inside me.” She wasn’t demanding anymore, her voice high and desperate as she fisted her hands into Eve’s hair.  </p>
<p>Eve took her cue, two fingers finding their way to Villanelle’s entrance and pushing inside with ease. Eve moaned at the taste, at the feeling of it all, and it shot through Villanelle, escaping through a scream as she felt her orgasm building. </p>
<p>“Look at me.” Eve demanded, knowing it would push Villanelle over the edge, “I need to see your face when you finish.”  </p>
<p>She did, and it did, pushed her over the edge as she fought to keep her eyes open, eventually giving in and slamming them shut as she threw her head back with the force of her orgasm, feeling her legs grow weak as she lost control, Eve’s name and a string of Russian ripping its way out of her throat. </p>
<p>They caught their breath and stumbled into their car, both of their outfits far too destroyed to go back to the party, not that they’d wanted to go anywhere but back to their apartment, back to their bed so they could fuck away the rest of the night.  </p>
<p>“I love you, Villanelle.” Eve smiled, her fingers brushing against the soft skin of Villanelle’s cheek. </p>
<p>“I love you too, sweet Eve.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you liked it! i haven't written much sexy stuff for these two so hopefully it turned out alright.<br/>I'm an idiot on tumblr too: <a href="https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com">sunflowerbi</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>